1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning and waxing solutions. In particular, it relates to a single application rub-on, rub-off combination paint restorer, cleaner and waxing solution particularly suited for automobiles, glass, plastics, fiberglass, tile, and floor coverings.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous cleaning and waxing solutions are known. Some of the more recently patented are: Denissenko et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,335 discloses a self-shining floor care composition capable of rendering the surface of a substrate such as a wooden parquet floor shiny, without prior wax stripping and without subsequent polishing. It provides an anhydrous solution comprising of at least six and preferably seven constituents:                1. a solid, film-forming macromolecular compound,        2. a hard resin,        3. a liquid plasticizer,        4. a solid plasticizer,        5. a solvent mixture consisting of at least one lower alkanol and        6. a liquid co-solvent, and        7. an optional silicone oil.Dinissenko et al is not adapted to restore oxidized painted surfaces of automobiles and other items before application. It therefore requires a paint restoration step before application.        
Aberg, U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,248 discloses a method and apparatus for dry cleaning and shining of vehicles, especially motor vehicles and other waxable surfaces. The method includes the steps of applying a solution of ammonia, water and alcohol to the surface of the vehicle or other waxable surface, toweling the surface to spread the applied solution, partially remove and evaporate it to allow the alcohol to liquefy or soften the wax on the surface preparatory to finish polishing. It provides a chemical means for leveling the wax on the surface replacing mechanical buffing. The preferred solution includes 1½ ounces of commercially available ammonia preparation, 10 ounces of water and 4 ounces of isopropyl alcohol. Alternatively the solution includes 1½ ounces of ammonia with 6 ounces of water and 4 ounces of isopropyl alcohol (70% by volume), or mixtures within these ranges. Aberg also requires a prior paint restoration step to remove paint oxidation before applying a waxing mixture.
Conrad et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,551,974 discloses a composition and method for use in imparting or maintaining a glossy or shiny finish on a hard surface. In one embodiment, the composition comprises a base polish component or components, and at least one poly[oxyalkyline] ammonium cationic surfactant, which provides an improved gloss or shine imparting properties. It is then applied to the hard surface. The poly[oxyalkyline] ammonium cationic surfactant comprises in the range of about 0.01 to about 10 wt. %, more preferably in the range of about 0.05 to about 5 wt. % and more preferably in the range of about 0.1 to about 1 wt. % of total composition. This composition preferably includes polishing agent abrasives to remove contaminants. These abrasives reduce the paint surface thickness and require extensive buffing for removal.
Other paint cleaning and waxing solutions require separate multiple sequential steps of the application and removal of paint restorers, and waxes.
The present invention described below provides an improved cleaning and waxing solution, which is applied in one application and simultaneously removes paint oxidation and applies a hard wax coating without the need for excessive buffing.